Amanda Evert
Amanda Evert is a villain appearing in Tomb Raider Legend and Tomb Raider Underworld. Tomb Raider Legend An old friend and archaeology colleague of Lara's. Her apparent death was witnessed by Lara at Paraíso, but harnessing the power of the "unknown entity" allowed her to survive. Amanda reappears with a Gothic style Kazakhstan and Bolivia as an enemy having learnt the purpose of Excalibur and seeks to use it for her own purposes. Lara ultimately allows Amanda to live after she reveals that Lara's mother is not dead and was instead transported to Avalon. She is also an unlockable outfit that can be worn during the game. Tomb Raider Underworld After Lara discovers one of Thor's gauntlets under the Mediterranean Sea, several mercenaries appear and attack her, stealing the gauntlet. As the leader exits, he pauses, telling Lara that Amanda Evert sends her regards. When Lara surfaces from the water, she sees that a giant ship is in the water next to her. Amanda is finally seen when Lara ventures deep into the ship. She complains that the glove is too small for her, and a second, female voice explains that the glove only works for Lara. An explosion is heard from the ship and Amanda leaves frustrated. As Amanda leaves on a helicopter, Lara jumps out and shoots at her, catching her in the cheek. In order to distract her, Amanda throws the gauntlet into the sea. By the time Lara resurfaces, she's already gone. The next time the two meet is when Lara speaks to Natla again. When Lara tries to break her out, Amanda stops her. The two prepare to fight, but before they can do anything, Lara's doppelganger attacks Amanda, allowing Lara to free Natla. When Lara fights the doppelganger in Avalon, Amanda steps in and kills it using her powers. She says she did this because she needs Thor's hammer to defeat Natla. Moments later, however, the pair are attacked by a horde of thralls, and Amanda stays behind to take care of them. The thralls prove too much for her though, and she tries to flee. When Natla notices her though, she strikes her down with a fireball. Only after Natla has been defeated does she wake up, and she and Lara try to find a way to get out. They do eventually, but it involves Lara pushing down a switch, and the dais on which they escape on is too far away for her. She is forced to trust Amanda to hold her hand, and though she was tempted not to, Amanda does. When they arrive back to the real world, Amanda does think about killing Lara, but Lara, after everything that they have been through, persuades her not to. Amanda leaves Lara to say goodbye to her mother. Navigation Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Provoker Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Game Bosses Category:Doctors and Scientists